


Death is on a vacation

by LordOfDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fake Character Death, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfDeath/pseuds/LordOfDeath
Summary: The horseman of Death takes the advice of his two besties and goes on a vacation.However, he has to take care of something first.





	Death is on a vacation

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this little crack for Luna on instagram
> 
> It's not beta-read so I might edit it later
> 
> Enjoy!!

Death Sat in his chair, thinking for a while.  
There is always a point in your life when you say "okay that's it I need a break"  
Death is a patient man, and he is totally fine with his work. 

Well,he was totally grand, until those Winchester boys showed up and started using him as some booty call. It's not that he hated them, actually he was fond of the brothers but there was an end for his patience as well. 

 

So after Dean had last summoned him he said "fuck it I need a vacation" obviously, with more delicate words. He is a gentleman after all who doesn't curse much.

A plan started forming in his head, one that can convince the winchesters to leave him alone for a long time so he can have some time to himself.  
There is a talented reaper who could hande the Earth for a while.

Now all he needed was to set the plan in motion, and he needed help. 

He reached out for his phone which he rarely used, and typed down a quick message to the groupchat. 

"Greetings my dears, there is something I want to talk to you about, that I might need your help with. "

Then there was a noise as the immediate answer came trought:  
"Anything you need sweetheart. On my way! <3 ;) "

He rolled his eyes but he let a thin smile slip.  
Then there came the other answer:  
"Oh of course! It will be lovely to see you! <3 "

He smiled again a little, they will be in for a surprise. A big one at that. 

"Thank you, I think you will be delighted. "  
Amida and Luna were naggling him about needing to relax a little. Even though they both liked the winchester brothers, at some point Amida became quite enraged, and Luna also complained about their behaviour whoch was unusual so the decision was made. 

Barely thirty minutes passed when the doorbell rang.  
As death opened it he laid eyes on the two familiar faces, a tall black and green haired cutie with a shy smile on their lips and a short ginger girl with a shit-eating grin.  
Oh shit.-he thought as the ginger threw herself at him  
"Amida dear you should be more careful, you will break your bones..or mine"He let out a chuckle as he put her down, the girl still clinging to him. 

Luna laughed a bit then came closer and hugged him too  
"Sorry it's just nice to see you"Luna chimed in and Amida just hummed "yea, missed you. "She said and they both slowly let him go. 

"I might have missed you too" he admitted with a sigh. 

"Oh please you love us! "The ginger grinned and elbowed him.

Death just huffed and rolled his eyes before answering"Maybe so"

Luna chimed in with an "aww" before they politely asked"So what is it you needed help with? What do You want to tell us?"

"Ah you see,you will need to get comfortable before I tell anything. please take a seat and then we can talk over some tea. " they both sat down, nodding while he was serving the tea and then sat down himself. 

"I need your help with a spell that dublicates me and allows me to fake my death. "

Amida just took a sip but toally regretted it because she almost split it out. She took a big gulp and swallowed it.Beside her, luna 's arm just froze mid air, fortunately still holding the teacup. 

"Wait you-what? "They asked, hurriedly putting down their teacup. 

"You two were insisting I take a break so I thought about it.  
Unfortunately it's not possible with the winchesters,summoning me whenever they please. I was wondering if I were to fake my death the nex time Dean summons me,they would have to leave me alone.  
And if they were to summon "death" they could get my secondhand reaper. Of course I would be back but-

"Brilliant! "Amida cut him off "oh um sorry"

He chuckled"no worries I can see you glow with excitement. Luna dear, thoughts? "

They looked at him, thinking for a minute"Couldn't you just talk to them? I mean I do support the idea of you, beingin on vacation. We'd love that but- "

"But yea it might give the impression of you..it might bring you.. a bit shame. Like a human could take you easily"Amida mumbled and Death almost laughed at that

"I do not care about what others will think of me. If they are so stupid to believe that a human or anythig could kill death itself, it's definietly not my problem. "

"well fair enough."they agreed  
"So we have to help with the double,then? " the ginger asked "Because we could. "

"Yes that would be very appriciated. I trust you two as you are my best friends. I wouldn't dare to ask for your help if it wasn't the case. "  
They both smiled at that. 

"Of course, thank you"Luna said as the ginger nodded.  
"Let's get this party started! "


End file.
